


It's Too Late (YouTuber OneShot: Ray William Johnson)

by cryppie (orphan_account)



Category: RWJ, RayWJohnson, RayWilliamJohnson, YFM, YourFavoriteMartian, youtube - Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, Other, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cryppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y'know, YFM fans, SaveYourFavoriteMartian is actually a real Facebook page.</p>
<p>I highly recommend you check it out, if you haven't already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <strike>I'm totally not saying this because I'm an admin of that page, what are you talking about...?</strike></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="http://rwjplz.deviantart.com/"></a><br/>  <img class="avatar"/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <span class="u"><br/>    <i><br/>      <b>~!!RAY WILLIAM JOHNSON BELONGS TO HIMSELF!!~</b><br/>    </i><br/>  </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <span class="u"></span><br/>    <i></i><br/>      <b>~!!THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME, CAMERON, AND ONLY ME. IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU HAVE USED ANY PART OF THIS STORY AND CLAIMED IT AS YOUR OWN, I WILL NOT BE A HAPPY CAMPER!!~</b><br/>    <br/>  </p>
    </blockquote>





	It's Too Late (YouTuber OneShot: Ray William Johnson)

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know, YFM fans, SaveYourFavoriteMartian is actually a real Facebook page.
> 
> I highly recommend you check it out, if you haven't already.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I'm totally not saying this because I'm an admin of that page, what are you talking about...?~~
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://rwjplz.deviantart.com/)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  _  
> **~!!RAY WILLIAM JOHNSON BELONGS TO HIMSELF!!~**  
>  _  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  __  
> **~!!THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME, CAMERON, AND ONLY ME. IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU HAVE USED ANY PART OF THIS STORY AND CLAIMED IT AS YOUR OWN, I WILL NOT BE A HAPPY CAMPER!!~**  
>    
> 

Ray was aimlessly browsing on Facebook through his personal account. Cats, cats, share for God, family pictures, and more cats. Nothing different from any other time he got on. He'd pay to see something different for once. Hell, he wouldn't even mind if a fan found his page and blew up his notifications or messages. He just wanted something new. That's when he saw something that caught his eye. A page promotion on his feed. But it wasn't just your normal celebrity page or beauty product page, in fact, it was something that made Ray go to the page itself.

It was a promotion for a page called "Save YourFavoriteMartian."

It tugged at Ray's heartstrings to go to that page. He hasn't spoken about YFM in ages, it always made him feel bad. But for some reason, he just had to go to that page to see it's content. And, it was just as he expected. Fanart of YourFavoriteMartian that nearly broke Ray in half. Every single fan still cared so much, almost 4 years after the cancellation. Immediately, he clicked "like."

He scrolled throughout the page and tears threatened to fall down his face at every post. It was heartbreaking to be reminded of what he left behind. Fans and fun. He couldn't stop scrolling, no matter how much it made his heart drop. It gave him some happiness, too. It reminded him of good times, even though it reminded him of bad times too.

The fanart was incredible. The stories too. Some were nice, some were sad, and others were down right sexual, but Ray honestly didn't care. He was just happy to know fans still cared about something so long gone. It made his day a little better. It even made him have the urge to do what he would normally speak of as "unthinkable." He had decided to listen to some of the Martian's old songs.

"Epileptic Techno, Bottles Of Beer, My Balls, Fight To Win," every single one he watched. Tears streamed down his face through every song. He was both so sad and so happy to be revisiting this. It had been so long since he'd done this. He was simultaneously cursing Maker Studios for giving such an unfair deal a to where he cancelled. But on the other hand, he also cursed himself for not taking the deal anyway. He could still be making some money and being happy with what he was doing.

He decide to check back on YFMTS, watching all of those videos as well. It made him laugh even though he was hurting on the inside. He missed this so much. He missed the characters and the laughs brought with them. Puff, the douchey midget that resembles Ray himself. Benatar, the one everyone hates to love and loves to hate, but is everyone's overall favorite in the fandom. DeeJay, the big lovable bastard with a calm attitude through most. And Axel, the idiotic drummer with a dirty side and a gothic appearance. He missed it all. Why couldn't he have found a way to keep this happiness in his life, along with everyone else's? 

Ray let out a sigh as he closed all his browser tabs and logged out of his computer. He wiped the tears from his face and off his desk and shut the laptop lid. He thought it to be incredible that something that happened so long ago can still hurt so bad.  God, did he wish he could have another shot at bringing YFM back. Just one more chance, one more deal. Getting up from his chair, Ray muttered a single sentence to himself before calling it a night.

"Guess it's too late..."


End file.
